


Know Your Enemy

by StrawberryLane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Original Character Death(s), POV Outsider, Victor has his own theories about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Victor wasn't FBI, he'd bet all his money that this is the work of one Dean Winchester. Hell, he does so now, and he is FBI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning, there's talk of rape and kidnapping in here, though nothing really explicit. But if you don't want to read about something like that, please skip this fic :)

If Victor wasn't FBI, he'd bet all his money that this is the work of one Dean Winchester. Hell, he does so now, and he is FBI. He doesn't know for sure, not yet, because the results of the DNA they found on the body hasn't gotten back from the lab just yet. But that doesn't stop Victor from forming his own theory about what happened.  
The girl, who was found naked as the day she was born, wrapped in an old, filthy quilt, is called Celia Myles and was 23 years old at the time of her death. She was born and raised in St. Louis, no more than a block from Rebecca Warren's house. So of course Victor's interested. 

*

Celia had been on her way to a birthday party when she disappeared, roughly two weeks ago. One week ago she was found next to the hiking trail, and according to the autopsy, she'd been dead for about two days when her body was discovered, which meant that she'd spent about a week in the company of the Winchester brothers. Poor girl. Spending a week with the Winchesters is like spending a week with the devil and his brother.

The cause of death is suspected to be strangulation. Celia's body bears evidence of at least one brutal beating, and according to the autopsy she's been raped multiple times.  
The dead body that was found in Rebecca Warren's home, the one that supposedly was Dean Winchester, disappeared after a few hours in the morgue. It didn't vanish into thin air, it just sort of melted into a disgusting pile of blegh. At first, it was suspected that drugs or some kind of poison may be involved somehow, but they found no evidence of that whatsoever. Privately, Victor thinks it's some kind of clone, like Dolly the Sheep, but human. But he's keeping that one to himself just a while longer. He has a reputation of being a sane person to uphold.

But let's say Dean Winchester escaped (and Victor's 99 % sure he did). The man must've been angry. Mad that his fun playtime with Rebecca Warren got interrupted. Victor would be, if it was him. So what does Dean do? He meets up with his brother, a college friend of Rebecca's, by the way, and snatches the first pretty girl he sees off the street. And that pretty girl just so happens to be Celia Myles.

Celia probably didn't suspect a thing when Dean came up to her on the street. Maybe he pulled a Ted Bundy, faking an injury, getting her to help him back to his car. It can't have been difficult for Dean to knock her out once they reached his car, stuff her in the backseat and drive away, all while Sam kept an eye out for the cops.  
They probably kept her in the car, because even an employee of Don't Ask motel 101 would surely be suspicious about those two men and their company, a small blonde girl covered in bruises. 

The other victims, the ones in St. Louis, they hadn't been raped. They had been tied to chairs and beaten and had their bodies carved by knives. Kitchen knives no less, knives those girls themselves had used just the previous day to chop vegetables and meat for dinner with. One sick puppy, that Dean Winchester.  
So let's say they kept her in the backseat the whole time, arms bound behind her back (her wrists had been chafed red when they found her). Did the sick monster rape her right then and there? Throwing Sam his keys, telling his little brother to drive whilst he had himself some fun? Victor imagines that Sam did drive, music volume on loud to keep anyone who might pass their car on the highway from hearing the screams and the crying coming from the backseat. 

So Dean rapes her again and again, maybe even letting Sam have a go once in a while, takes all of his anger out on Celia. Taking all of his rage at the world, at himself, at his life, out on someone who didn't even have a snowball's chance in hell to fight back.  
He probably likes the screaming and crying, most of that kind of sick people do. They get off on it. Dean is probably no different than the rest off them. The more Celia cries, the more he enjoys it. The more he can see the fear in her eyes as he forces her legs open, the hornier he gets. The louder she cries, the louder he moans.  
He probably tells her to scream all she wants because "no one besides me and Sammy can hear you, sweetheart".

He probably decided she was no fun anymore when she stopped screaming. Victor imagines Dean, forcing himself on Celia again, not yet tired of her, and all that met him was quiet. He'd finally succeeded in utterly breaking the girl. So he strangles her, all while talking to Sam about how no one is any fun these days. Why can't they just let him have fun, and Sam agrees and pulls the car to a stop next to a hiking trail in the middle of nowhere, Missouri, and they dump the still warm body in the bushes before beginning the search for their next victim.


End file.
